The Dark One
The Dark One Lore * The first Dark One was created by Zorakk Netherhades to act as his agent after he was imprisoned. This agent was meant to work towards enslaving humanity in his place, until such a time when he could be released from his prison. * Eventually, the Dark One was killed, after which its power was transferred to the person who killed them. This process went on for centuries, until Evelynne De Clare killed the former Dark One in the year 1084 and became the current Dark One. * Almost all of the Dark Ones have followed the Grimoire of Netherhades, written by the first Dark One, describing the powers of the Dark One, how to utilize it and the few limits to its powers. It also describes that the Dark One must act by forming contracts that makes the Dark One offer a service at a specified price. All Dark Ones also seem to share some similar personality traits, such as an irresistable desire to make deals, playing tricks and mischievous behavior. Even if a person never had these traits before becoming a Dark One, they eventually developed them after becoming one. * All Dark Ones collect magical artifacts and other things of power and store them away at the Dark One's Castle located on Ioperoris Continent. * Every Dark One wields a Black Blade and an Abyssal Crystal. The Black Blade has the Dark One's name who it belongs to written on it. This name is erased if the owning Dark One dies. * After a Dark One dies, the new Dark One will get a new pair of Black Blade and Abyssal Crystal and will destroy the old pair if at all possible. * The Black Blade and Abyssal Crystal are made from the ultimate material called "Netherium", a material said to be impenetrable and also conducting magical power. Grimoire of Netherhades Truths: * The Dark One's power is a derivative of the trapped God Zorakk Netherhades. This God created 3 monsters to conquer the world for him during his absence. ** The first, Amara Netherhades. ** The second, The Dark One. ** The third, Devon Clarimonde. * You learn of the Ioperoris continent and that this is the first continent where humanity began. * You learn of the Witch Coven serving under Witch Queen Noravas Vitelli Eisenwald (you also know her fullname now). * You learn that Savaron Eisenwald is the Man Who Sold The World and brought the demons to Neprahines. * You learn that the Eison are all created by Savaron's unique bloodline. * You learn that the Black Market is merely the public face of the real thing. There are members that put all of the public Black Market to shame. * The Abyssal Crystal must always be in a living being's possession. Failure to do so will result in gradual death to the Dark One. Rules: * The information from the Grimoire of Netherhades may not be shared with anyone, except at the the cost of a contract that yields significant cost to the party. * All Contracts must be signed by blood to ensure their validity with Blood Magic. * It is advised to ensure yourself as the most dangerous person in the world, to prevent flees from even thinking about attacking you. The living should be your toys, and toys don't get to fight back. * You own everything inside of the Dark One's Castle located on Ioperoris. Beware of trying to claim all of it for yourself. The superpowers of the world have already proven to not accept a Dark One who has used it all for himself. * Black Blades and Abyssal Crystals from former Dark Ones should be collected and stored away at the Dark One's Castle. * Any power the Dark One yields can be used in a contract, as long as beneficial. It is not advised to use the Dark One's powers for anything else than making contracts, but it is not prohibited. * It is not allowed to make a contract that the Dark One cannot fulfill. Lying is prohibited, but tricking isn't. * Never pledge allegiance to your creator, Zorakk Netherhades. Live your own life, ravel in your contracts and your collection of endless goods. * The Dark One is not welcome on Suranax and Eotax. Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Black Market Category:Eison